Amor, amor
by dana.kirei7
Summary: La niña era rubia. Y Loke cayó prendado de ella. Porque se dio cuenta en ese momento que si bien no pudo tener a la madre, nada le impedía tener a la hija –Crack by two: story & pairing.


Crack de los Cracks. Aunque estaría chistosísimo si esto pasara en el anime/manga original XD

.

**Summary:** La niña era rubia. Y Loke cayó prendado de ella. Porque se dio cuenta en ese momento que si bien no pudo tener a la madre, nada le impedía tener a la hija –Crack by two: story & pairing.

**Parejas:** Insinuaciones de Loke con Lucy Heartfilia. Loke con personaje inventado por mi -no se como se dira, creo que tambien es OOC-. Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.

**Palabras:** 2, 409

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, ¿Pedofilia? (Cualquier semejanza con Twilight es mera coincidencia XD). Crack.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Amor, amor**

.

Loke era un mujeriego y eso era algo que él no podía evitar, porque en algún momento su afán de olvidarse de Karen –¡Oh, Karen!– usando a otras mujeres, se había convertido en un habito para él y posteriormente su mayor pasión en la vida.

Intento cambiar por Lucy, realmente lo intento, y todos sus hermanos celestiales son testigos de ello. Porque él sabía que si quería tener alguna posibilidad con ella, tenía que deshacerse de su mayor pasión, ya que Lucy jamás aceptaría una relación abierta ni amigos con derechos o cualquier cosa similar –lo sabía de primera mano, ella misma se lo había dicho y golpeado cuando lo sugirió.

¡Y trato, y trato, y trato TAN duro! ¡Y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo! Lucy incluso se había percatado de su cambio –por ella, solo por ella– y había aceptado una cita. Loke estaba en las nubes en ese momento, extasiado en la felicidad de que su maestra y alma gemela había aceptado salir con él, que se permitió bajar la guardia por un momento… y lo siguiente que supo es que una rubia se cruzo en su camino y, tras ciertas cosas de las que no estuvo orgulloso, Lucy se entero de ello, cancelando su cita, reprendiéndolo a gritos delante de todo el gremio y castigándolo al dejar de llamarlo durante tres meses en tiempo humano, un día en el mundo celestial –lo cual debió ser algo estúpido, si tomamos en cuenta que él era el espíritu más poderoso que tenía la maga celestial, pero aparentemente se las supo arreglar sin él.

Durante todo ese tiempo Loke pensó seriamente las cosas y decidió que sí había sido un imbécil –aunque las rubias siempre habían sido su debilidad– y definitivamente ahora iba a hacerlo bien. Porque Lucy era lo que él quería en realidad y no podía perderla así.

Así que no bien se cumplió el plazo dictaminado por la maga de los espíritus celestiales, consiguió un ramo de rosas gigantes, se vistió con su mejor traje y se puso su mejor colonia, y abrió la puerta usando su propio poder.

- ¡Lucy, amor mío! ¡Ya se cumplió el plazo y yo estoy tan arrepentido por…! – Loke se calló en seco al caer en cuenta de que si bien su maestra estaba delante suyo, definitivamente no se veía como Loke la había imaginado. Léase, llorosa y destrozada, esperando por él y sus disculpas para olvidar el incidente y retomar las cosas donde las dejaron – Oh, mierda.

Loke suspiro, su brazo con las flores cayendo a su lado.

Lucy dejo de besuquearse con Natsu Dragneel en ese momento, mirándolo con cierta sorpresa unos segundos antes de que lo reconociera.

- ¡Oh, Loke! – sonrió brillantemente, incorporándose en la cama de encima de Natsu y arreglándose la ropa disimuladamente, tomando el brazo del Dragón Slayer para levantarlo también – ¿Ya pasaron los tres meses? Wow, como vuela el tiempo de rápido.

- Seh, muy rápido.

- Espero que aprendieras tu lección.

- Si, lo hice – le devolvió una sonrisa un poco forzada, mirando un segundo al Dragón Slayer.

- ¡Hola Loke! – Natsu esbozo su enorme sonrisa, ondeando una mano con entusiasmo, claramente omitiendo la falta de ello en el espíritu celestial.

- Hola, Natsu… – suspiro.

Lucy se percato de su mirada a su compañero de equipo y su sonrisa pareció acentuarse.

Loke tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

- ¡Así que Loke, tengo una gran noticia!

'_Oh no…_'

- Natsu y yo…

'_No, no, no, no…_'

- ¡Vamos a casarnos!

'_¡NO!… Espera, ¡¿Dijo casarse?!_'

- ¿Dijiste casarte? – repitió en voz alta, mirando a la rubia con sorpresa.

- ¡Aye! – respondió Natsu en esta ocasión, su sonrisa tan brillante como la de Lucy.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, pues según tengo entendido vamos con un juez o un sacerdote, Lucy usa un lindo vestido blanco y yo un incomodo traje, decimos cosas bonitas en uno al otro, el juez o sacerdote nos pregunta si queremos casarnos, decimos que si, firmamos un papel, y…

- ¡Se como es una boda! – lo corto antes de que llegara a la luna de miel – Solo que no entiendo cuando paso esto, o como.

- Ah, eso – la sonrisa de Lucy se suavizo con ternura, al igual que su mirada y su rostro mientras miraba hacia el idiota de Dragneel – Fue poco después de que te castigara. Yo estaba triste, y Natsu estuvo allí para consolarme. Dijo que eras un idiota que no vale la pena…

'_Wow, gracias_' Pensó con una mueca sarcástica.

- … Y que no debería gastar mis lágrimas en algo tan insignificante como tu…

'_En serio, Natsu hace maravillas a mi autoestima_'

- Y entonces… no sé, fue casi como una revelación – Lucy miro a su compañero casi con adoración, recargando su cabeza en su pecho mientras él le pasaba un brazo por los hombros – Me di cuenta de que Natsu siempre estuvo a mi lado, que siempre me protegía y veía por mí, y todos esos detalles que ha tenido conmigo a lo largo de estos años, además del hecho de que fue gracias a él que entre a Fairy Tail y tuve una nueva familia. Y es tan leal, que nunca podría traicionarme de ningún modo. Y entonces comprendí que era él todo lo que yo había buscado antes, así que le pregunte su podía besarlo y dos semanas después me pidió matrimonio.

- ¡Dos semanas! – exclamo atónito, mirándolos con enorme sorpresa – ¿Por qué tan pronto?

- Porque, bueno, tus sabes que los dragones se emparejan una vez de por vida, ¿Verdad? – Loke asintió a Natsu, aun si no había tenido ni idea de que los dragones se emparejaran – En esas dos semanas yo me di cuenta que Luce es mi pareja y la reclame – se encogió de hombros – Ahora no vamos a separarnos nunca, porque el lazo de emparejamiento se completo, y es indestructible, y también es imposible que uno le sea infiel a otro…

'_¿LUCY SERA INCAPAZ DE LA INFIDELIDAD? ¡NOOOOOO! ¿POR QUÉ, OH GRAN REY DE LOS ESPIRITUS?_'

Natsu se encogió de hombros – Yo decía que con eso debía bastar, pero Luce quería hacerlo oficial y por eso vamos a casarnos.

Lucy sonrió brillantemente, asintiendo con la cabeza – Es en tres días, de hecho. En el gremio, y por supuesto que estas invitado, Loke. De hecho, quería pedirte a ti que fueras quien me entregue en el altar en ausencia de mi padre. Ya que después de todo, fue gracias a ti que me di cuenta de que Natsu era mi pareja.

Loke le sonrió dubitativamente, aun cuando por dentro estaba llorando como un bebe – Ehhh… ¿De nada?

Lucy soltó una suave risita ante algo que dijo Natsu y por un momento Loke solo pudo mirarles. Se veían tan felices, Lucy nunca antes se había visto tan feliz. Prácticamente radiaba luz. Y fue entonces cuando Loke comprendió que aun si él y Lucy hubieran estado juntos, las cosas habrían terminado de este modo.

De modo que les dio las rosas como un regalo tardío de compromiso y tres días después entrego a su maestra en el altar, todavía llorando en su interior como un bebe, pero feliz por su amiga.

Y así los años pasaron. Loke no pudo dejar de ser el mujeriego que era, ahora intentando olvidarse de Lucy, hasta que sucedió.

Lucy dio a luz a su primera hija, Natsumi Dragneel. Una niña que era la viva imagen de su madre y de su abuela, salvo por sus brillantes ojos verdes que eran los mismos de su padre. Y cuando Loke la vio por primera vez, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho, un mariposeo en la boca de su estomago.

La niña era rubia.

Y Loke cayó prendado de ella. Porque se dio cuenta en ese momento que si bien no pudo tener a la madre, nada le impedía tener a la hija. Y la tendría, como que era Leo, el líder de los espíritus del zodiaco.

Así que espero, y espero, y espero, mirándola crecer y ayudando en su crianza lo suficiente como para que lo tuviera presente, pero sin llegar a ser una figura familiar para Natsumi. La chica, aun si era la réplica de su madre, tenía el tipo de magia más adecuado para aprender la magia de los Dragón Slayer y se fue con su padre y su abuelo para ser entrenada por este último cuando tenía apenas 7 años de edad. Sabía que Lucy iba a verla cada tanto, y llevaba a sus hermanos para que conocieran a su hermana –el menor uniéndose a esta en su entrenamiento cuando tuvo los 7 años de Natsumi. Pero Loke no la volvió a ver durante 10 largos años humanos, 1226 días en el mundo de los espíritus celestiales.

Hasta que un día termino su entrenamiento y regreso como una verdadera Dragón Slayer de fuego de primera generación, sus poderes equiparables a los de su padre –su hermano menor se había quedado con su abuelo hasta terminar su entrenamiento, pero eso no le importaba mucho a Loke realmente– Y si la primera vez que Loke la vio se sintió prendado de ella, ahora se enamoro perdidamente de Natsumi.

La chica seguía siendo la imagen de su madre, con su largo pelo dorado, cuerpo escultural con una enorme delantera y un bello rostro, pero sus facciones se habían vuelto más finas que las de la propia Lucy, y con sus ojos verde oliva Natsumi era devastadoramente más hermosa que su madre.

Así que fue momento de que Loke comenzara a hacer su movimiento, antes de que otro se diera cuenta de la belleza en que se había convertido la mayor de los hijos de Dragneel y le ganara la partida –como hizo Dragneel. Les mencionó sutilmente a Lucy y Natsu que Natsumi había pasado la mayor parte de su vida aislada con un dragón y seguramente no conocía el mundo real, así que era probable que cometiera los mismos errores que cometió su padre. Y también había otro peligro: con la belleza de Natsumi –que Natsu no tuvo– era probable que quisieran aprovecharse de ella, y la chica tan inocente no se daría cuenta de las intenciones que tuvieran los hombres. Así que tal vez, si Natsumi tuviera un protector, que además conociera todas y cada una de las tretas que se valían algunos sin vergüenzas para seducir chicas inocentes, entonces Natsumi estaría mucho más segura.

Ambos padres accedieron sin pensarse que podría haber intenciones ocultas de parte de Loke y Lucy fue con su hija, mencionándole lo mucho que ella hubiera querido que su única hija que se parecía tanto a ella fuera una maga celestial también. Como, convenientemente, era la naturaleza de la segunda magia de Natsumi.

'_El universo acomodaba las cosas a mi favor_'

Y fue así como Natsumi aprendió también a ser una maga celestial, no tan fuerte como su madre, pero con la capacidad suficiente para abrir la puerta de Loke –cuya única llave le fue entregada, ya que el hijo mediano Jude si había salido con la magia de su madre y ella le dio la mitad de las 11 llaves que le quedaban. Y Loke comenzó a seducir a su nueva maestra de manera sutil, sin que ella se diera cuenta realmente de ello hasta que la tuvo en sus garras.

- Loke – gruño.

- Dime, querida Nats-chan – le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta, echando un brazo sobre los hombros de su maestra/protegida.

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada, quitándose de encima su brazo con un movimiento brusco que de alguna manera de las arreglo para hacerlo con su gracia particular.

- ¿Estas enojada?

Natsumi respiro profundamente, dándole una mirada asesina y frunciendo el ceño – Apestas a otra mujer. No, espera, a _otras_ mujeres.

Loke soltó una suave risita nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza – Oh, es eso. Lo siento, es que había un par de jovencitas muy adorables…

- ¡Y a mí eso que mierda me importa!

- Vocabulario – la reprendió con una sonrisa como las que le daba su padre.

- ¡Jódete! ¡Si quieres irte con esas "jovencitas adorables" muy bien por mí! ¡Que ellas carguen contigo, yo ya estoy harta! – se cruzo de brazos con visible irritación, comenzando a alejarse con grandes zancadas – ¡Es más, les regalare tu llave! ¡No, les _pagaré_ para que tomen tu llave!

Loke se apresuro en alcanzarla, su sonrisa coqueta todavía en su rostro que la hizo dedicarle una mirada tenebrosa. Antes de que Natsumi pudiera detenerlo, la envolvió en sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza contra su pecho en un intento de que no pudiera golpearlo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame, pervertido! ¡Vete con esas apestosas mejor y déjame en paz!

- Lo siento mucho, Natsumi.

- Siempre lo sientes, pero sigues haciéndolo – murmuro amargamente, bajando la mirada con tristeza – Siempre sigues haciéndolo.

Loke se maldijo a sí mismo por hacerla sufrir.

- ¡No fue igual esta vez, Natsumi! En serio, solo las acompañe a tomar un helado, pero nada más.

Los ojos verdes de la chica, los mismos de Salamander, lo miraron cristalinos por lágrimas contenidas que él sabía que ella no iba a derramar delante de él –era demasiado orgullosa para eso.

- ¿Es verdad?

- Lo es. Lo prometo.

Natsumi suspiro profundamente, mirándolo con cansancio – Me estoy comenzando a cansar de creer en ti, Loke. En serio. Y un día simplemente voy a dejar de hacerlo – le dijo con seriedad, y Loke sabía que eso podría pasar, si él no fuera la pareja que ella escogió y reclamó –justo como su padre había hecho con su madre.

'_Oh, bendito vinculo de emparejamiento_'

- Lo sé – le sonrió ampliamente – Pero voy mejorando. Pronto no tendrás que esforzarte en creer en mí.

- Eso espero.

Loke la beso suavemente, estrechándola con fuerza en sus brazos sintiéndose completo y extasiado en la chica. Iba mejorando, en esos últimos meses había conseguido Natsumi de él lo que ninguna otra y finalmente estaba dejando sus hábitos de mujeriego, y confiaba que aun si tenía algún tropiezo ocasional, Natsumi no lo dejaría. Después de todo, los Dragón Slayers son fieles para toda la vida, y a Natsumi eso particularmente le venía en la sangre. Ahora Loke era feliz como pensó que nunca lo sería cuando comprendió que nunca tendría a Lucy, porque él en realidad no necesitaba a la madre. Él todo ese tiempo estuvo esperando por la hija.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les había dicho? Es crack de los crack.

Aunque lo repito, si esto pasara en el manga y/o anime, me doblaría de risa por un mes.

¿A qué sería genial que Loke se enamorara de la hija de Lucy y Natsu –si ellos quedaran como pareja, por supuesto– y la consiga conquistar como no pudo con la madre? X3

Soooo, ¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusto déjenme un review para hacérmelo saber. Si no les gusto, déjenme un review para hacérmelo saber. Si tienen criticas, dudas o solo tienen ganas de hablar, déjenme un review para hacérmelo saber :3

Ya saben, todos los caminos conducen a los reviews XD

* * *

Antes de despedirme aprovecho para hacerle promoción a mi serie de Drabbles/One-shots –más One-shots que Drabbles, muy a mi pesar– vinculados y de pareja NaLu: Adoro. Están inspirados en cada una de las estrofas de la canción con el mismo nombre y son puro azúcar y risas. Más azúcar de risas, pero también hay de lo segundo. Espero que se pasen por allí y les agrade ;D

See you later, people!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
